


Not Again

by station51 (vickir)



Series: Emergency! mishaps [2]
Category: Emergency! (TV 1972)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 06:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20187550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vickir/pseuds/station51
Summary: Hank couldn't believe it could happen again, but it did.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second in a three story series of mishaps.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that I write about in the Emergency! In regards to the original characters in any of my stories I do own them and they are mine to do as I please with them.

Captain Hank Stanley sat in the office doing paperwork, pausing at one point to listen to the silence of the station. Six months ago, Engine 51 had been involved in an accident. Well, it actually ran into an oak tree trying to avoid other vehicles on the road, avoiding a major pileup.

When his engineer came back from a meeting that he had been forced to attend, Mike had been livid. Not just at his captain for allowing his beloved engine getting hurt, but more at himself for being pushed to go to the meeting in the first place. Though Mike knew he had to go and his captain understood his engineer's feelings as he had been an engineer himself. The bond between the engine and the engineer was a special one.

Four weeks after the accident the La Ward Engine 51 had been returned much to the relief of Hank, and that of the rest of the engine crew. Mike had been like a bear with a sore head while the engine had been gone. Even though they had the old Crown Engine 51, they had all gotten used to the new rig with the enclosed cabin against the weather.

In the beginning, after the Crown Engine had arrived, Mike was even quieter than he usually was. Speaking very little over the next few shifts, Mike also went through one without a word spoken other than when needed in response to orders. Everyone, including Hank himself, was on tenterhooks, not knowing what would set the quiet engineer off, if at all.

The first week for everyone was the worse. Well, actually the rest of the shift the accident had occurred, and the next one was the most stressful any of the A-shift had ever worked. Mike’s faced was a mixture of emotions, and none of them were good. After the replacement engine had arrived and Charlie, the mechanic, had left, Mike got everyone cleaning the Crown engine until you could see your reflection. Even Hank had joined them for a short while before the phone rang taking him away. To say Mike was anal about the cleanliness of the replacement rig would be an understatement. The truth was Mike made sure every member of the shift, barring the captain, felt like it was their fault they now had the old Crown. The paramedics had also been lumped in along with the others, even though they had already left at the time of the accident.

Slowly shift by shift the men felt less uptight about what their engineer was or might have been planning as revenge. Even Hank thought his engineer had gotten over what had happened to his beloved engine, until one morning when no one was expecting anything to happen. Mike’s revenge was sweet, sweet as the cupcakes that he had brought in from home.

The cakes Mike brought in had been cooked by his girlfriend. His girlfriend loved baking, though it wasn’t her primary job. The revenge Mike wanted to deal out to his crewmates, made his girlfriend wonder about his dark side. Mike made the request that the cupcakes still be edible, but with a punch behind them, barring a couple that was to be overpowered by lemon. The lemon ones were for his captain, the others were for the rest of the men.

Arriving earlier than usual, Mike placed two boxes on the table. Noticing the apparatus bay was empty, meaning the off going shift was out still on a job. Mike was so early even his captain hadn’t arrived as yet. Quickly changing into his uniform, Mike grabbed a coffee and waited.

Mike didn’t have long to wait when his captain arrived entering the kitchen in search of a coffee before heading to the office and the paperwork that awaited him. Hank had noticed that both rigs were still out, so peace at the station was sweet and rare. What was even more unusual was seeing Mike was sitting at the table already drinking coffee and reading the newspaper.

“Morning, Mike. You’re early this morning.”

“Morning Cap. I was awake early and thought I’d get in early. I brought some cupcakes.”

“Mmm, I look forward to having one.”

“The small box is for you, Cap. The bigger box is for the others.”

“I see,” Hank said, wondering what his engineer was up too.

Not seeing any expression on his engineer, which wasn’t unusual as he never gave anything away. Hank picked up the small box and went to the office. After leaving the kitchen, Mike smiled to himself, knowing what was about to happen.

Hank sat at his desk after placing his coffee and cake box on it. Opening the box, Hank saw two cupcakes. By the look of them, they could be lemon, as the icing was yellow, but wasn’t sure until he took a bite to confirm.

Unable to resist any longer, Hank took one from the box. Knowing that Mike’s girlfriend was a great baker, he knew these were not store bought. Taking a bite, Hank stopped, chewing and swallowed his mouthful. Swallowing was a little harder as the lemon flavor that was definitely there in the cake was a little overpowering. Just as he was grabbing for his coffee to wash down the lemon taste, Mike appeared at the door.

“Cap, I’ve brought you some water.”

Not saying a word, Hank got up and grabbed the glass in Mike’s hand and down the water in one gulp.

“What was in that cupcake?” Hank asked, even though he had a reasonably good idea.

“Just lemon Cap,” Mike said as innocently as possible.

“Just lemon, Mike? Okay, what about this one?” Hank asked, pointing to the uneaten one still in the box.

“It’s the same, just lemon.”

“Is this your revenge about what happened to the engine?”

“Maybe, maybe not,” Mike answered, not cracking a smile.

“What’s in the big box in the kitchen?’

“Just some more cupcakes,” Mike told him.

“They are not just cupcakes, are they?”

“No, Cap, they’re not.”

“Okay, so, what is in them, more lemon?” Hank asked.

“No, garlic, chili, and pepper,” Mike told his captain.

“What!” Hank said, shocked at what his quiet engineer had told him. “I take it, I got off easy with the lemon ones?”

“To some extent, Cap.”

Looking at Mike, Hank was thankful he hadn’t gotten one of the other cupcakes. 

“They won’t suffer too badly, will they?” Hank asked.

Smiling, Mike turned and started to walk away when the engine and squad arrived back. Heading over to the big rig, Mike chatted with Dave, the B-shift engineer, about what happened during the shift and if there was anything he needed to know as he relieved him. Most of the rest of B-shift headed into the kitchen to wait for their own replacements. Mike knew the box of cupcakes were safe from them as he had hidden it. He didn’t want to explain why he had tried to prank the B-shift when it was his own crewmates he was after.

Soon the shifts had changed, and A-shift was making themselves at home with coffee. The B-shift had left, and the hidden cupcakes were still in their hiding place, waiting for Mike to place them on the table. As the roll call finished, the tones sounded for the station to attend a motor vehicle accident. After that quick trip, no significant injuries only cuts and bruises, no one wanted to go to the hospital opting to go to their own doctor, both vehicles returned together to the station. 

Everyone went off to do their assigned chores, which Mike had gotten the kitchen and cooking duty for the shift. Making sure no one was around; Mike eased the box of cupcakes from their hiding place, placing them on the table. As he placed the box down, Hank walked in looking for coffee, which luckily Mike had made before doing anything else.

Spying the box on the table, “I take it you’re about to exact that revenge very shortly?” Hank asked.

Mike just smiled.

“If that’s the case I might stick around and make sure there aren’t any murders on my watch,” Hank said as he sat and started to read the newspaper while drinking his coffee.

The morning was slow, even for the paramedics, with no runs at all, so everyone was able to get their chores finished or almost. It was mid-morning when the crew made their way to the kitchen for a quick coffee before completing their tasks. When they arrived, they found their captain sitting at the table with a box in the middle of it. Mike was preparing lunch for the shift when they made their way to the stove and the coffee.

“Hey, what’s that,” Chet said as he finally noticed the box on the table.

“What Chet?” John asked.

“The box on the table.”

John turned after pouring his coffee and looked at what his friend was talking about.

“Where did that come from? It wasn’t here this morning. Cap?”

“Don’t ask me, Gage, I have no idea. Stoker, how about you?” Hank innocently asked as he knew precisely when they had arrived.

“Sorry Cap I have no idea,” Mike said and continued on with what he was doing, but had a smirk on his face that the others couldn’t see.

John went to the box and opened it. Inside there were twelve cupcakes, four each had either pink, purple or orange icing. Chet joined him in looking at the twelve cakes sitting all nicely in the box. Hank had a quick look inside to see what he would be missing, there was no way he was going to try any of these after his lemon hit.

Both Chet and John went to reach for a cupcake, but were stopped when the box was moved. Roy and Marco pulled the box over to them before their young partners got the chance.

“Roy, these do look good,” Marco said.

“Yeah, too good for those two,” Roy answered.

“Hey,” both Chet and John replied.

“Well, no one is going to have any of them until tonight after dinner. I’ll go and put these in the office,” Hank said, closing the box and taking it away.

“Aw, that’s not fair. Its hours before we have dinner,” Chet complained.

“Well, lunch is ready so that should keep you quiet for a little while,” Mike said as he started to serve the meal.

Everyone sat while Mike went to tell their captain.

“Cap, lunch is ready.”

“Thanks, Mike. Mike, before you go. Tell me which ones are which?”

“Okay, the pink is chilly, purple is pepper, and the orange is garlic.”

“Kind of color-coded them, didn’t she?”

“Yes, she did.”

“Remind me never to piss her off.”

“Will do Cap,” Mike said and went to have lunch.

Hank took one last look at the deadly treats and went to have lunch himself.

Later, after a long afternoon, dinner was finally served before the crew of Station 51. Mike outdid himself for this meal, and everyone enjoyed the delicious food. The men had no idea what waited for them when the cupcakes were given out.

Hank went to the office and checked the box. There were still twelve nice looking cakes sitting in the box all looking as innocent as they could. Hank shook his head and carried the box back to the kitchen. The men were starting to get settled to watch a TV program with a coffee. When Hank brought the box containing the sweets, all eyes were on him as he set the box on the table. Everyone moved in, except Hank and Mike. 

“Mmm, they all look great. I’m not sure which to start with.” John said as he looked at the cakes sitting in front of them.

“Well. I like the look of the orange,” Marco said.

“The pink one looks nice as well. I might take one of those,” Roy said.

“Nah, purple is the color for me. These look way better than the others,” John said.

“Yeah, they do,” agreed Chet.

“Cap, Mike, are you having any?” Roy asked.

“No, I don’t feel like anything more tonight,” Cap said having already had his tainted cupcakes earlier that day.

“No thanks, Roy, I’m full from dinner,” Mike replied.

“Well, these look great, I think you’ll be sorry,” John said, grabbing plates for everyone.

Hank noticed the cheeky smirk on his engineer’s face and shook his head. The fun was about to start.

The program started, and before it was a minute in all hell broke loose. Coughing, splattering, and expletives came from four members of the A-shift. Mike couldn’t stop smiling as he heard and watched his workmates all grab coffees or run to the sink for water to wash the offending treats from their mouths. Even Hank couldn’t help smiling at the antics of his men. Slowly everyone had the awful taste out of their mouths; they turned towards their captain and engineer and saw both men smiling.

“What the hell was in those cakes?” John asked.

“Good one, Mike,” Roy only said.

Marco only shook his head, realizing like Roy, that Mike had finally had his revenge.

“What are you on about Roy?” John asked.

Chet shook his head as he finally got it as well. “Gage that was Mike’s revenge, for what happened to the engine a month ago.”

“Mike, tell them what was in them,” Hank told his engineer.

“Okay, pink had chili, orange had garlic, and purple had pepper.”

“What a waste,” Chet said.

“You’re not wrong. I’ll have to agree with you there Chet. At least we won't have to worry anymore when Mike is going to strike.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure, John, you never know I might strike again. It’s only fair after what you guys did to my engine,” Mike said.

Before John had a chance to reply the tones went off for the whole station to respond to a structure fire. As they piled out the door, Chet grabbed the box with the leftover cakes and dumped them in the garbage can, then ran out to jump into his seat in the engine.

By the time everyone returned, they were too tired to continue what they planned before being called out. So they all headed to bed for the night.

After that, the men were again on tenterhooks about Mike, mainly when it was his turn to cook and more so when he brought in cupcakes. At least four of them avoided the cakes, Mike and Hank enjoyed them, and the relieving crew also did as well.

Five months later and still the men were wary when Mike cooked though they did start to eat the cakes he brought after they got Chet to test one. Five long months and every month, Hank had the job of getting Mike to agree to attend an Engineers meeting at headquarters, and every month, Mike gave the same short answer of no.

Hank had gotten a call from Chief McConnike soon after he had arrived at the station. McConnike knew the captain of A-shift at Station 51 would be there early, after a call to the captain on shift the day before. Hank was surprised when he received the call, but not the topic it was about. Dreading this very call about his wayward engineer, Hank couldn’t say anything but answer yes to everything that was said. After the end of the call, Hank sat back in his chair and sighed. It was a deep, long sigh. It also meant that Hank was out of options and excuses to headquarters for why Mike Stoker wasn’t able to attend the monthly engineers meeting. Well, actually Mike was out of options, this time he had to participate or else. The else McConnike gave Hank was a choice of being suspended or demotion with a transfer. Both of which Hank didn’t want to see happen, and he knew Mike wouldn’t either.

There was only one answer and that Mike was going to attend the meeting whether he liked it or not. The only next question that needed to be answered was who would replace him for the time he’d be gone. One thing was for sure, no new engineers only experienced ones. With that thought in mind, Hank started calling around to get a qualified engineer. 

“Ahhh,” Hank said more to himself than anyone else.

“Problem Hank?” Frank D’Angelo, captain of B-shift, asked as he walked into the office.

The engine and the squad had been on a run when Hank had arrived at the station. Not noticing they had returned as he was on the last of many phone calls to get a replacement engineer.

“Oh, hi, Frank. When did you get back?”

“A few minutes ago. My men are in the kitchen, grabbing a coffee and waiting for their reliefs. Looks like you could do with a strong coffee yourself.”

“Yeah, well, I don’t think coffee is going to be strong enough to get me through today.” Seeing the puzzled look, Hank continued, “McConnike called earlier while you were out.”

“Oh,” Frank just answered.

“Yeah, he wasn’t happy about Stoker missing so many engineer meetings.”

“Yeah, I know where you’re coming from about that. Ever since big red ended up with that oak tree in the front of it, Dave has also refused to attend those meetings. I’ve also heard from Jim that Tom too refused to go.”

“Has McConnike been onto you about it?”

“No, he hasn’t. I was lucky enough to persuade Dave to go to at least some of the meetings; Jim got Tom to do that as well.”

“Yes, well Mike flatly refused to do that even when I suggested it. Now he doesn’t have a choice.”

“That bad is it?”

“Yes, it is.”

“Well, you better get ready because he’s talking to Dave right now doing the changeover.”

“Damn. I was hoping to get a coffee before I had to face Mike.”

“Well. I have to write up the log before I head home. Why don’t you go get that coffee? At least you’ll have a few minutes before you have to,” Frank smiled walked up to Hank and slowly pushed him out the door, so he could finish his work before heading home.

“Yeah, okay, I get the hint, Frank,” Hank said as he went.

Frank only just sat in the chair at the desk, shaking his head and started writing up the log. Frank knew he was glad it was Hank, who had to talk to Stoker. Mike was the quietest of all the men working at Station 51 keeping to himself mostly, making the others wonder what the A-shift engineer was really like unlike the rest of the more open members of the station.

By the time Hank got a strong coffee and spent time in the kitchen talking to Roy, the senior paramedic and only other married member of A-shift. The B-shift captain had finished and had left the station, along with Dave, the B-shift engineer. As Hank left the kitchen and walked to his office, he noticed Stoker was not anywhere in sight. Sighing, in relief or frustration, Hank went into his office to look over the log from the previous shift until roll call.

Roll call came and went, but Hank still had to speak to his engineer. Biting the bullet so to speak, Hank knew he couldn’t put it off any longer.

Putting his head into the kitchen where Stoker was attending to his chores, Hank called out, “Stoker, my office, please.”

Hank went into the office, knowing that Mike would follow. Sitting at his desk, he waited. It was only seconds before Mike walked in.

“Close the door and take a seat, Mike,” Hank said.

It was bad enough he had to have this conversation with his engineer, Hank wasn’t willing to have everyone else hear it.

Mike sat after closing the door, wondering what his captain wanted, but had a sneaky suspicion he already knew. The answer would be the same as all the other times over the last six months, no.

“Mike next week is the monthly engineers meeting. It’s your turn to go this time.”

“Sorry Cap, but you already know my answer to that.”

“Yes, I do, but it’s unacceptable this time.”

“I’m sorry, but there is no way I’m going to that meeting. Let Dave or Tom go in my place.”

“They already have regularly been going, it’s now your turn to go.”

“No, Cap, I won’t go.”

“Mike, I’m sorry you have no choice you have to attend.”

“Sorry, no.”

“Stoker I don’t want to order you, but if I have to,” Hank said, but saw the determination on Mike’s face knowing this was going to be harder than he thought. “Stoker you are going to the meeting.”

“What if I don’t?”

“Then you could be suspended from duty.”

“What! All because I refused to go to a stupid meeting. If you remember the last time, I went I came back to a replacement engine because MY engine was involved in an accident.”

Hank knew he was going to have trouble, but didn’t expect Mike to refuse so adamantly.

“Mike, you have no choice. Chief McConnike called and said quite clearly you have to attend. Otherwise, you’ll be suspended. He made it quite clear about it. Look, I know you don’t want to go, especially after what happened last time, but I promise to get an experienced engineer to replace you this time.”

“Okay, Cap I’ll only go if you can get someone.”

“Good, as soon as I get someone I’ll let you know.”

“Okay, Cap.”

“You’re dismissed,” Hank said and watched his engineer walk out. Now, all Hank had to do was keep his promise and get an engineer to stand in for a short time.

A few days later, Hank was hanging up the phone on yet another refusal to cover the few hours Mike Stoker needed to be at headquarters for the monthly meeting. Wishing he had better news for his engineer Hank knew he wouldn’t be able to put off telling Mike for much longer. Everyone was busy doing what they needed to do, and that was cover part of the shift for an engineer attending a meeting. Hank even tried both B & C-shift engineers, but they both had commitments that they couldn’t get out of for that day. Hank was at a loss to what he could do. Not wanting to get another inexperienced engineer in after last time, Hank went in search of coffee and hopefully an answer to his problem.

Hi, Cap,” Roy DeSoto said as his captain came into the kitchen. Not receiving a reply Roy tried again. “Cap are you okay?”

“What? Oh, hi Roy,” Hank said and grabbed a mug and then poured coffee in it. 

Walking to the table, Hank sat and slowly sipped the hot dark liquid wishing it was something stronger before having to face Mike.

“Cap, is there something wrong?” Roy asked, sitting at the table.

“Yeah, there is. I’ve not been able to find a replacement for Mike while he’s at headquarters for his engineer's meeting.”

“Oh. Are you sure you can’t get anyone? What about Dave or Tom?’

“Both have commitments they can’t get out of, and there’s no one else.”

“Well, I passed the engineer's exam; I could take over for him if you want.” 

“Thanks, Roy, but you’re needed on the squad.”

“How about Chet then?”

“Chet? Are you serious?”

“Yes, he passed even though he came 74th, maybe Mike would be happy if it was him, someone, he knows.”

“I’ll ask, at least if it’s Chet he won’t want to make a mistake; otherwise, Mike will kill him.”

“Yeah, and it’ll give Chet the chance to prove he can handle the engine.”

“Okay Roy, I better go speak to Stoker. Is he in the dorm?”

“Yes, I believe he is with Marco.”

“Thanks,” Hank said, heading off to face the music. With, a not too pleased engineer.

Walking across the apparatus floor, Hank put his head into the dorm.

Seeing Mike and Marco making the beds he called out, “Mike, I need to speak to you in the office.”

“Okay Cap, I’ll be right there,” Mike answered, finishing up what he was doing before heading off for the office.

Hank was sitting at his desk when Mike knocked and entered the office.

“Close the door and take a seat, Mike,” Hank says, thinking he started the last conversation about the engineers meeting the same way.

Sitting down, Mike waited patiently for his captain to tell him about his replacement he had lined up if he was able to get one that is.

“Mike, I’ve been calling around, and I’m sorry to say I’ve not been able to get someone to fill in for you,” Hank told him. Seeing Mike was about to say something, Hank held up his hand to stop him. “I know both Dave and Tom are also unavailable, but I’ve got one person in mind who you might be happy with.”

“Not Connor, I hope.”

“No, it’s not Connor. It’s Chet.”

What Hank thought Mike’s reaction would be when he said Chet, it wasn’t what he got. Mike started to laugh and didn’t stop for a few minutes. Seeing his captain wasn’t laughing or smiling for that matter, stopped the engineer.

“Chet? You want me to leave Chet in charge of the engine?”

“Yes, he’s the only one that can do it.”

Seeing that there was no other option, Mike thought about it. “Okay Chet it is, but he’ll need training.”

“Fine, happy for you to go through things with him. I’ll let him know to find you after lunch.”

“Okay, is that all Cap?”

“No, there is one more thing. I’ve spoken to both the B and C-shift captains, and we’ve decided what is going to happen in regards to the engineer’s monthly meetings from now on. What we’ve decided is that all three of you will be attending the meetings, and no Mike, you can’t not go. We’ve come up with a system that you will attend the meeting every third month starting with this one. The C-shift engineer will stay and cover for you, while you will cover for the B-shift engineer, the B-shift will cover C-shift and so on unless one of you has a commitment. Then whoever doesn’t have a commitment will cover. This is not negotiable.”

“Once every three months.”

“Yes, and maybe training up Chet as a backup would be a good idea as well.”

“Okay Cap, I guess that’s acceptable.”

“I’m glad it is. At least I won’t have McConnike on my back anymore. You’re dismissed,” Hank said, turning to the log book lying open on the desk, mentally noting to pull Chet in for a chat about what he was going to be doing.

Mike quickly stood and left his captain to his paperwork and went back to work, helping Marco finish the dorm before heading to his own work regarding the engine. Shaking his head at the thought of Chet driving his engine was something he couldn’t believe he was going to let him do. At least there was a little time to train him, and warn him if anything happened.

Later that day, Hank pulled Chet into the office, which kind of shocked him, making him wonder what he had done this time to be pulled into the office.

Once in the office, Hank motioned Chet to take a seat as he shut the door and took a seat at his desk. Looking at Chet, he could see the linesman was nervous. Hank knew he was probably thinking he was in trouble again due to one of his many pranks he loved pulling, especially on John.

“Relax Kelly, you’re not in trouble, this time,” Hank said, trying to ease the man’s nervousness, slightly.

“Okay, Cap.”

“Kelly, the next engineers meeting is coming up, and Mike will be attending. Unfortunately, the engineers from B and C-shift are unavailable to fill in. I’ve promised Mike there will be no mishaps like before, and in saying that I’d like you to fill in for him.”

“What? You want me to replace Stoker while he's at headquarters?”

“Yes.”

“Does he know?”

“Yes, he does. You’ll report to him after lunch, and he’ll instruct you in what you will need to know. Though after having taken the exam, you should know already.”

“Yes, Cap. Though actually doing it is a little different.”

“Are you up for it?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Good. Dismissed,” Hank said and turned to the open log book.

Chet didn’t waste any time in leaving the office. Going straight to Mike and confirming that they would be spending time going through what he needed to know.

~~~~~

As the days went by, Chet spent all the time he could with Mike, getting to know the engine fondly known as Big Red, before Mike left for his meeting at headquarters. Getting permission from their captain, Mike allowed Chet to take the engine for a trip around the block a few times and instructing him on how to reverse into the station. Mike always seemed to be a nervous wreck after a driving session with Chet, though everyone thought he was doing okay from what they witnessed when they left and when they returned. The guys could only guess at what occurred out of sight during these sessions. After the first such driving attempt by Chet, Mike went to see the captain. An unhappy engineer was the result for the rest of the shift, and no one said a word, leaving the issue well and truly alone. 

As the day of the meeting approached, Mike pushed Chet harder. Any little mistake Mike was on top of it, and even though Chet cringed from the assault, he learned and persevered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank couldn't believe it could happen again, but it did.

Finally, the day arrived for Mike to attend the engineers meeting. Arriving as early as usual; Mike spoke to Tom, the C-shift engineer as he waited for Chet to arrive. Chet came soon after Mike and joined the engineers. The changeover went smoothly with Mike watching as Chet spoke to Tom as relieving engineer. Mike was impressed with what he saw as Chet went around with Tom checking the rig out as he usually did. 

Captain Stanley arrived and noticed that Mike was standing and watching while Tom and Chet did the changeover. Going into the office, he did his changeover with the C-shift captain Jim Tracy. Once that was done, Hank headed out to see how Chet was doing. Seeing Tom heading to his car, Hank knew the changeover was complete.

“Morning men,” Hank said as he strode over to Chet and Mike. “How did the changeover go?”

“Fine Cap, no problems,” Chet replied.

“Mike? Aren’t you supposed to be at headquarters?”

“I wanted to check that things were okay here before heading there.”

“Well, they are so I suggest you get moving.”

“Yes Cap,” Mike said and left, turning once to look at his engine before going.

Seeing Mike leave, Hank watched as Chet checked the rig yet again.

“Chet, how’s it going?”

“Everything is fine, Cap.”

“Good, I’ll leave you to it, then,” Hank said, leaving Chet.

Ten minutes later, Hank called roll call.

“Morning men. As you can see, Mike Stoker is not here,” Hank started.

“Is he sick, Cap?” John asks.

“No Gage, he is not sick. Mike is attending the monthly engineers meeting,” this news was met with groans of impending doom.

“Cap, I just remembered I have a doctor’s appointment, can I be excused this shift,” John said.

“No Gage you cannot, and that goes for the rest of you. Kelly will be filling in…” Hank started to continue to say before being interrupted once more.

“What! You have to be kidding Cap. Kelly is going to replace Stoker?”

“Gage, the decision is made. Kelly is filling in for Stoker. Which means Johnston here is filling in as linesman for Kelly,” Hank announced. Seeing no more interruptions, he continued. “Now today's assignments are Lopez apparatus bay, DeSoto dorm, Kelly kitchen, Johnston also kitchen until you leave and Gage latrines.”

“Cap, why have I got latrines, that’s Chet’s favorite chore.”

“Usually I would allocate that chore to Kelly because he’s always late, but not today. Kelly was here before you, and you were the last one to arrive today actually.”

“It’s because he’s doing Stoker's job that’s all,” John said disgruntled.

“No, it’s not Gage. Actually, you can have latrine duty next shift as well.”

“What! Come on Cap that’s not fair,” John whined.

“You want to make it the shift after that as well?” Hank asked.

John opened his mouth and then shut it again. Two shifts with latrine duty were bad enough, and he wasn’t going to get any more if he could help it.

“Good, dismissed,” Hank finally said and went into the office.

Chet had a grin on his face as he watched John head off. After watching his pigeon slink away, Chet turned and went to the kitchen and joined Johnston. 

The morning was broken by the sound of the tones going off soon after the roll call had finished. A minor car accident a few blocks away got both the engine and squad on their way. The accident didn’t require anyone to be transported to the hospital, so both squad and engine returned together to the station. Soon after returning to quarters the engine was called out to a small dumpster fire. Forty minutes later, the engine crew returned and got cleaned up before returning to their chores.

Throughout the morning, the rain had been coming down, not hard, but consistently to make things interesting for the men of the fire stations. The rain had started the night before, so the men of the squads especially had been kept busy. The engine crews got a few call outs, but mostly vehicle accidents. 

So far, Chet was handling the big rig with no problems. Hank was impressed. The two calls they had to attend had been handled professionally by Chet. Hank thought he was extra careful knowing he had to answer to Stoker when he returned from headquarters if there was a scratch on the big red rig, but so far everything was going fine.

This should have been a warning to him. Last time Stoker was away at his meeting, everything had gone okay until that last call out. Hank didn’t even think there could be a problem, which was a mistake on his part.

The tones sounded for both engine and squad for an accident involving two cars and a truck. Chet followed the squad out of the station turning right onto E223rd Street. While traveling to the incident, both squad and the engine went down a suburban street that looked to have a large puddle that stretched from one side of the road to the other. The squad went through it and felt like it had hit a pothole. Roy continued on while John called the engine. 

Engine 51 this is Squad 51

“Go ahead, Squad 51.”

“Cap, be aware of the large water puddle. It felt like a large pothole when we went through just to be careful.”

“10-4 Squad 51. Kelly, be care….” Hank started to stay as they hit the water covered pothole with a jolt.

“Sorry Cap, couldn’t slow down quick enough before we hit it,” Chet said as he drove on.

“That’s okay Kelly, but on the way back be careful as you go through it.”

“Will do, Cap.”

The rest of the trip went without incident. After releasing the trapped driver of one vehicle and transporting the man with a broken leg to the hospital. The other car had been empty. It was parked outside the house of its owner. It seemed like the driver of the vehicle that hit the stationary one had driven through a large pool of water, which made the man aquaplane into the stationary car. Luckily, the man was the only one injured, and not badly either.

The rain continued to fall as the men of Engine 51 cleaned up. A couple of tow trucks had arrived and left with the wreckage of both vehicles. Once everything had been dealt with the crew climbed aboard the engine for the return trip to quarters. 

Chet drove back along the same route as he had taken to the accident. The rain was coming down more substantially than before they left on the return trip. Chet carefully drove along the wet roads, slowing down when he came across vast pools of water lying across the street. The progress was a lot slower, but Hank knew Chet was doing an excellent job under the challenging weather conditions. 

As they entered Water Street, Chet saw the puddle that they had gone through on the outward run to the accident, but it was different. Chet wasn’t sure how it looked different, but he had a gut feeling something wasn’t right. Slowing down even more than he had for the other wet and puddled roads, Chet drove slowly through the water.

As Engine 51 slowly moved through the water, it suddenly came to a shuddering halt jolting everyone. Chet and Hank had to brace themselves as they moved forward in their positions as the engine was now on a downward slope. Lopez and Johnston felt the jolt, but were not dislodged from their jump seats.

“What the hell just happened Kelly?” Hank asked as he tried to push off from the dashboard in front of him.

“I don’t know Cap,” Chet answered.

“Is this the pothole we went through before?”

“Yes, it is.”

“Then why didn’t we go through like before?”

“I don’t know. We should have gone through with only a bump like last time,” Chet said.

“Well, we didn’t, Kelly,” Hank said, then grabbed the dashboard as the front of the engine moved downwards again. “Lopez, Johnston get out and see what’s going on.”

‘Yes, Cap,” Lopez said as both men jumped off and surveyed the damage.

What they saw was the front wheels almost covered by the water that lay across the road. As they looked over the front of the engine, it moved downwards yet again, covering the wheels completely. 

“Cap, are you and Chet okay,” called Marco after the engine sunk down once more.

“Yeah, we’re okay for now,” Hank called out. “Chet try and reverse us out of this if you can.”

“Sure, Cap,” Chet said and revved the motor and tried to get the engine to move, but with no luck. 

Engine 51 was stuck. Grabbing the handy talkie, Hank opened the door and slowly exited the vehicle. When he did, he went knee deep in mud and water. Slowly extricating himself, Hank told Chet to exit from the driver’s side, but to take caution doing so as it was soft mud. Chet did as he was told and ended up like his captain, covered in mud from the knees down.

Lopez and Johnston joined the other two and looked at the engine as it once again slowly sank down over the wheels. The maneuver to reverse out had gained them a little room, but now that had been lost. 

“Okay, Lopez, Johnston checked both sides and see how far this sinkhole goes for?”

“Right, Cap,” both men answered together.

Hank and Chet stood to the side and watched the two linesmen check the extent of the sinkhole they found themselves in. The engine had stopped moving for the moment, but Hank thought it wouldn’t be much longer before it dropped further down into the quagmire. 

Both men returned reporting that the deepest part was in the middle of the road where traffic traveled. It became less as they got to the curbsides on either side. Knowing he had to call it in, Hank sighed and made his report.

“LA, this is Engine 51.”

“Engine 51, go ahead.”

“LA Engine 51 is unavailable until further notice. We need the police and water board to attend to our location on Water Street near Hill Street.”

“10-4 Engine 51.”

“LA also can you let them know they are dealing with a sinkhole that runs across the roadway. They will need to take caution when entering the street.”

“Roger that Engine 51. Is there anything else that we may need to know?”

“Negative LA, but there is one more thing. Can you send the Department's tow truck to pull out Engine 51 from the sinkhole?”

“10-4 Engine 51, stand by.”

Hank waited, knowing they were probably all having a good laugh in dispatch about Engine 51 being stuck in a sinkhole. He wasn’t sure what reaction the head mechanic was going to have when he learned of their situation, but Hank knew it wasn’t going to be a good one.

“Engine 51.”

“Engine 51 go ahead LA.”

“Tow truck is on route to you, eta 20 minutes. Do you need transport back to your quarters?”

“10-4 LA on the tow truck, and yes, we will need transport back to quarters.”

“10-4 Engine 51, transport will be with you as soon as possible, Time out 1134.”

“Okay guys, now we sit and wait. In the meantime, Lopez, Johnston, head down to the corner and stop any traffic coming in, Kelly, and I will do the same in the other direction. The police can take over once they’ve arrived.”

“Yes Cap,” Lopez said and walked off with Johnston, while Hank and Chet moved in the opposite direction.

Not long after the police arrived taking over the traffic control and blocking off the street from both ends. The tow truck arrived soon after the police and assessed the situation. The only thing was Charlie, the head mechanic had also come along in the tow truck. Hank saw the look from Charlie and knew he was in for another lecture about how to treat his engines. It was bad enough at the thought of what Stoker was going to say, but again, it wasn’t anyone’s fault they had fallen into a sinkhole, it could have happened to anyone. Luckily it was a fire truck, and they were able to save others falling into it. Though Hank didn’t think Charlie would go for that angle, Stoker might, well he prayed he would.

“Hank, I would say it was good to see you again, but it’s not. Where’s Stoker?”

“At headquarters.”

“I see. Okay, then who was driving 51 and please tell me it wasn’t the same guy as last time.”

“No, it wasn’t Connor, he’s over at 67. Actually, it was Kelly.”

“Kelly? As in Chet Kelly, your junior linesman?”

“Yes,” Hank said with a sinking feeling in his heart for what was to come.

“Yeah, right, that’s funny, but I’m not in the mood for your jokes. Now tell me who was driving if Stoker wasn’t?”

“Ah, that would be me,” Chet said, stepping up to Charlie and Hank.

Charlie looked at Chet and then back to Hank, who just nodded.

“You guys have to be kidding. Why in hell would you let this idiot drive my engine?” Charlie practically shouted.

“Charlie, Kelly is no idiot, and he has passed the engineer's exam. Stoker trained him to take over today for him, and he made sure he was doing everything correct.”

“Well, seeing that 51 is now in a sinkhole, I doubt it.”

Hank and Chet were not happy with having to face Charlie, but they had no choice. Even though the accident was definitely no one’s fault, especially Chet’s, it didn’t look good to have a fire engine’s front end slowly sinking into a muddy water-filled hole. Charlie left Hank and Chet and moved over to his mechanic who was surveying the scene and trying to determine the best way to pull the engine out of the hole.

Left to themselves, Hank and Chet made their way over to Marco and Johnston, who was talking about what had occurred to one of the police officers. Not able to tell them much, until Hank and Chet arrived and were able to give the officer the full details for the report. Hank knew he had to make his own report on the incident and was not relishing having to do so and then face yet again a pissed off engineer. 

Knowing that Stoker would now refuse to go to any more meetings after this mishap. Hank also knew Stoker had to keep going, to the meetings, he didn’t have a choice, and neither did Hank for that matter. Chief McConnike had made it quite clear Stoker was to attend. Not looking forward to having to explain to Mike he had no choice in the matter, Hank cringed as he watched Charlie and the other mechanic, George, slowly pull Engine 51 out.

Charlie and George had placed a couple of chains to the rear of the engine. Attaching the other end to the tow truck George then climbed behind the wheel and slowly took up the slack until it was tight. Charlie seeing everything was okay gave the order and George slowly inched the tow truck forward, keeping a firm hold on the trucks steering wheel as he brought the big red rig up out of the sinkhole.

The crew of Engine 51 watched as their engine was slowly and carefully pulled from the quagmire of the sinkhole it had unfortunately ended up in. Slowly the big rig emerged from the muddy water. As the tow truck pulled the big engine out dirty water started to pour out of the front and sides. Mud covered the once pristine looking engine now making it look like it had been coated in mud on purpose. The men of 51 looked at the condition their engine was in and knew they would never get it clean in time before Stoker returned from headquarters. Matters were made worse by the head mechanic.

Walking over to Hank, Charlie had a grim look on his face. After the big rig had been pulled from the sinkhole, Charlie inspected the engine. Shaking his head, Charlie knew it would be a few hours before it could return to the road. Seeing Hank, Charlie shook his head, letting the captain know it wasn’t going to be good news.

“Hank, I really don’t know how you did it, but Engine 51 is going to have to be taken to the workshop. Once we have it there, we’ll be able to clean out all the muck. Once that’s done, we’ll make sure it’s running without any issues before it’s returned to you.”

“Okay, Charlie. Um, you will be able to return it today?”

“If I don’t have to go out on any more trips to retrieve any more engines like 51. You could have back after lunch, sometime in the afternoon if you’re lucky.”

“Thanks, Charlie. Will we be getting a replacement until then?”

“No, not this time,” Charlie told Hank. Seeing the puzzled look, he continued, “All the replacements are out, so I’ll do my best to return 51 as soon as I can.”

“Okay Charlie,” Hank said as he noticed the transport to return them to the station had finally arrived.

“Oh, by the way, Hank, you get to explain this to Stoker all by yourself. I won’t be returning the engine this time, one of my boys will do it. Good luck,” Charlie said with a smirk on his face and walked to the tow truck.

Sighing, Hank could only shake his head, knowing Stoker would not be happy. Watching Engine 51 be towed away, yet again due to an accident that wasn’t the driver on duty’s fault, Hank thought of what was in store for him back at the station with a certain engineer.

After seeing the engine heading off to the workshop, Hank herded his men into the waiting vehicle to take them back to quarters. Before leaving Hank spoke to the police and let them know where they could find him and his men if they needed any more information. Driving back, all four men remained silent. Not one of them knew what to say, all were wet and dirty and wanting nothing more than a hot shower and clean, dry clothes. Hank knew it was getting close to Mike’s return. He dreaded seeing the look that would be on his face to see the engine, not in its position in the apparatus bay.

~~~~~

Mike returned to Station 51 and noticed both squad and engine were out. Heading for the kitchen, Mike started a pot of coffee as the one that was on the stove was cold. At least when everyone got back, they would have hot coffee waiting for them, instead of cold. Once the coffee was made and he had a cup himself, Mike settled down at the table and read the newspaper and waited for his engine to return. 

The day had started off dry with heavy clouds wanting to dump the moisture they held, but it didn’t until Mike had driven into the car park at headquarters. Before getting out of the car, the rain fell after holding off for so long. Mike had to make a dash from his car into the building where other engineers had gathered after making a dash themselves. The rain had continued while Mike was at headquarters and after while he drove back to the station. Mike wasn’t surprised to find no one there when he got back. Sipping at his coffee, reading the newspaper he usually had to fight to get a hold of, the sounds of the front roller door could be heard as one of the vehicles returned.

The squad reversed back into the apparatus bay out of the downpour that met them on returning to the station. Both Roy and John were damp from the run, but didn’t need to change as their clothing was drying on them after being in the hospital and the squad. Exiting the vehicle, the paramedics entered the kitchen and saw Mike sitting at the table.

“Hi Mike,” Roy said.

“Hey Mike, when did you get back?” John asked as he followed his partner to the coffee.

“A little while ago, out at a vehicle accident?” Mike queried.

“Yeah, but it wasn’t too bad, only minor injuries. The guys not back yet?”

“No, they haven’t returned. Might have got another call before they got back to attend to,” Mike said, as that very thing has happened to them before.”

“You could be right, Mike,” Roy said and joined him at the table.

“Well, I’m sure they won’t be too much longer,” John said as he leaned up against the bench near the stove.

~~~~~

The transport vehicle carrying the men of Station 51 turned onto E223rd Street. Hank noticed this and knew they were close to being dropped off. Hopefully, they would be able to get cleaned up and dry before Mike returned. Hank saw Chet had noticed their location as well and was now showing he was nervous. One of Chet’s legs started to bounce up and down as he nervously wiped the sweat off his hands on his pants. 

“Chet, it’s going to be okay, relax,” Hank told his linesman come engineer.

“That’s easy for you to say, Cap. I’m not looking forward to facing Stoker after he finds out about the accident.”

No, Hank wasn’t either and knew he had to speak to Mike before he went anywhere near Chet.

“Look, I’ll speak to Mike first, and everything will be okay. Charlie will have the engine back soon,” Hank said more confidently than he actually felt.

Only receiving a nod from Chet, Hank turned his attention as they turned into the drive leading to the rear of the station. Getting out of the transport vehicle, Hank waved his thanks and watched it leave. All four men stood outside in the rain hoping for it to wash away the rest of the mud they still had stuck to them from the sinkhole, and it wasn’t looking good as the mud wasn’t moving. 

Hank took the lead and headed inside. Going through the rear door, he quickly went to the locker room, followed by the three others. All four men started to strip down in preparation of getting into the shower to remove the mud. Hank went first as the senior officer, Marco went next with Chet following, and Johnston was the last just getting enough hot water for his wash. After their showers, the men quickly put on clean, dry uniforms. Hank waited until everyone was changed before saying anything.

“Okay, Johnston once you’ve finished, you can head off. Stoker will be back before the engine is ready. Thanks for filling in,” Hank said.

“No problem, Captain, happy to help out,” Johnston replied as he finished dressing in his civvies and not his uniform.

“Marco, you can go ahead and start lunch. Chet you’ll need to come with me to the office to make out a report on the incident.”

“Yes, Cap,” Chet said.

“Before that, I think coffee for all of us is in order,” Hank said and headed off to the kitchen.

Marco and Chet merely nodded and followed.

Hank walked into the kitchen and noticed John leaning up against the bench near the coffee pot. At least one thing was going right at the moment, and that was a hot coffee. Grabbing a mug and pouring himself some of the black gold, Hank turned and nearly dropped his cup. Sitting at the table was Mike Stoker, and he was giving his captain a look that Hank really didn’t want to see.

“Cap, I didn’t hear the engine enter the bay,” Mike innocently said.

“Ah, um, well you see um,” Hank started to say, but instead finished with, “Mike can I see you in the office. Kelly, I’ll call you when I need you to do that report.”

“Okay, Cap,” Chet said, grateful he didn’t have to be there when Mike was told the news. Mind you making himself scarce was looking good, but decided against it.

Hank quickly left the kitchen, coffee in hand, and went into the office and sat waiting for his engineer. Mike entered soon after.

“Close the door and take a seat, Mike,” Hank said, déjà vu hit as he said it.

“Cap, where’s my engine? And please say it’s out the back.”

“I’m sorry Mike, but Engine 51 is not out the back, it’s at the workshop.”

Trying to keep his cool with his captain, Mike simply asked, “Why?”

“There was a minor accident on the way back,” Hank started.

“What do you mean by minor accident?”

“We hit a sinkhole,” Hank said straight out.

“A sinkhole?” Mike asked.

“Yes, Mike a sinkhole, and before you say anything else, Chet was not at fault. On the way to the VA, we hit a pothole, by the time we returned, the pothole had developed into a sinkhole. It seems that a water pipe had burst under the roadway and was eroding away the ground underneath. When we first went over it with the squad and engine, it felt like it was just a pothole. By the time we returned that way it had collapsed the roadway.”

“Why didn’t you see it?”

“Neither the squad or us saw the pothole or sinkhole due to a large amount of water covering the road. It wasn’t until we were returning that the accident happened. Chet was not a fault. Actually, he was quite good. After hitting it on the way to the VA, it must have collapsed the road. The combined weight of the squad and engine caused the sinkhole. They’re repairing the damage as we speak. I found all this out before we left to return here.”

“Okay, fine, it wasn’t Chet’s fault, but I’m not going to any more meetings. I’m sorry, I can’t.”

“Mike, both incidents couldn’t be helped. Neither Connor nor Kelly was a fault, and both did their best under trying circumstances. You need to keep going to the meetings, and it’s not a request.”

“But Cap…” Mike started.

“There are no buts about it, Mike. You will attend the meetings as planned.”

“Okay Cap, but I do so under protest.”

“Duly noted.”

“So are we getting a replacement?’

No, we are not. Charlie said they’re all out.”

“So what do we do without an engine?”

“We do drills and our chores. The station has been stood down until Charlie gets our engine back to us. The squad will continue to stay available.”

“When did Charlie say?”

“Sometime this afternoon, that all I was able to get out of him. It’s mostly a good clean out of the mud and water.”

“Fine, then I better see what the others are doing about lunch,” Mike said, standing up.

Hank wasn’t sure what was going through his engineer's mind but didn’t want to push the point.

“Okay, dismissed. Mike, tell Chet to come see me, thanks.”

“Sure, Cap,” Mike said and left.

Chet arrived shortly after.

“Cap, how was Stoker?”

“He was okay, too okay for my liking. Look keep your head down, and I’m sure everything will be okay. Now that report needs to be done, so get to it,” Hank said and watched Chet sit at the other desk and start his report. Hank turned back to the log and wrote up his account and then the report for headquarters. 

As Hank and Chet were writing their reports, lunch was served. The squad continued to get calls and was busy all afternoon. After Chet finished his statement, he joined Marco and Mike and finished the daily chores and then started to prepare dinner.

~~~~~

Late afternoon George from the department's workshop arrived with Engine 51. It was still dirty from the dunking it had received from being in the sinkhole, but all the interior of the actual engine and cabin had been cleaned out. Everything was back in working order. 

Mike set Marco and Chet to work on helping him clean up the engine. It really needed a good clean inside and out. Mike especially gave Chet a hard time as he helped clean the big red rig, more so than Marco. Once the engine looked like new Hank made the call to dispatch making them once more available for call outs. The first one was after dinner, and this time Mike was behind the wheel, which everyone was glad of, especially Hank.

Everything went well for the rest of the shift. Though Hank knew a new round of paybacks from Mike was definitely on the cards. Hank was able to make Mike commit to going to the meetings, though if anything happened, it would be C-shift’s engineer that would have to face Mike from now on. Hank prayed that no more accidents occurred on his watch. Having to deal with a head mechanic and paranoid engineer wasn’t something he relished having to do again.


End file.
